Crossed Hearts
by Corruptedquotes
Summary: what if when the eternal winter stopped and everything went back to normal Elsa started having feelings towards Kristoff when she knows that her sister and Kristoff love each other what will happen when a simple crush becomes love? will she be able to cope with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own frozen or it's characters**

(Kristoff's POV)

Finally everything's fixed Arendelle has been better than ever. After having the eternal winter, me and Anna are skating around the courtyard of the castle.

"Kristoff I'm About to fall" Anna shouts to me grabbing my arm while Elsa is watching in the distance, looking like she's about to giggle but when I notice her reaction Elsa looks away with a blush on her face.

"Hang on I got you." I reply getting a good grip on her arm, making sure I don't hurt her in the process but why did Elsa look away with a blush on her face when I looked at her I question myself.

"Thank you." Anna says to me hugging me as I hug back, smiling but there's still having thoughts to why Elsa is looking at me like that. Guess I'll talk to her when I can.

(Elsa's POV)

Ugh why? Why am I feeling like this around Kristoff I know that my sister and Kristoff love each other but am I jealous? I notice that my heart beats faster when I look at him and when he looks at me I look away feeling the blush rise in me, what's wrong with me?

I need to talk to someone that could help me with this situation as soon as possible, I don't want to start an argument again since that was the reason why the eternal winter started.

"Anna I'm going inside" I call out to my sister, thinking why I'm feeling like this.

"Ok Elsa" Anna replies still skating with Kristoff almost falling in the process as I'm entering the castle.

 **A/N well that's the start what do you think of this one? the first story I wrote before this is deleted because after a long writer's block I had no idea where to go after that, please R &R what you think any help from you is well appreciated this time I know where to go for this :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or it's characters**

(Elsa POV)

As I enter the castle still having thoughts about why I'm feeling like this, I'm not sure what I want to do, should I pursue these feelings? No I shouldn't I can't hurt Anna like that I don't like seeing anyone hurt by my actions.

As I'm walking though the halls Gerda passes by

"your majesty everything all right?" Gerda asks me with a worried look.

"Yes everything is fine no need to worry, but could you come over to my study when your done? I need to ask you something." I reply.

"Of course your majesty I will be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Now I need to cover some documents if you can excuse me." I answer walking towards my study room, even if there's never ending stack I must finish the documents, a queen's work never ends.

"Yes your majesty, I will be at your study when I'm done." Gerda says to me walking away finishing up what she was doing before.

* * *

(Inside the study)

Trade agreements, tax issues, farming, all ready for me to tackle. Now just sit down and start when the door suddenly knocks.

"your majesty can I come in?" Gerda asks though the door

"Yes the door's open please come in." I reply ordering the papers.

"Your majesty, what was it that you called me here for if I may ask?" Gerda asks still looking a little worried.

As I'm about to tell I stop myself starting to turn red thinking why I called Gerda here.

"Well Gerda I-I need your advice." I ask

"On what your majesty?" Gerda replies with a questioning look with a hint of worry.

"Well I-I-it's about these feelings when I'm around Kristoff but I know that Anna and Kristoff love each other but the thing is why am I feeling like this around him but feeling jealous when my sister is close to him? Why am I feeling like this?" I ask Gerda in a dark shade of red on my face feeling the heat emerge.

"O-Oh my your majesty wh-what caused you to have these feelings?" Gerda replies shocked before continuing

"If your having these feelings when you know that princess Anna loves him, what I suggest you do is talk to your sister and let her know what's going on other than that your majesty I just don't know what to do about this other than." Gerda cuts off mumbling something

"What was that Gerda?" I ask not hearing the last part.

"Pursue these feelings." Gerda says softly.

"WHAT?" I shout out shocked, as I'm calming down I realize I'm not the type to share the one I have feelings for.

"But what about the council? What will they think?" I ask about to panic.

"Your majesty don't worry about them just worry about yourself, just relax sometimes as well who knows you and your sister might be able to 'share' him" Gerda says smirking but assuring. Now I'm sure that I'm in a deepest shade of red now (sigh) how will I tell Anna about this?

"Also another thing Gerda, how will I tell Anna about this?" I ask

"Well what I suggest your majesty is just keep going on how your lifestyle is and eventually you'll tell princess Anna about how you feel about him. Than explain why you feel like this toward him." Gerda says to me softly.

"I-I-I don't know what if Anna gets mad at me what will I do-" I say before another knock is heard

"Sorry to interrupt your majesty but the council is asking for you your majesty." I hear Kai from behind the door.

"Alright tell the council I will be there shortly" I say to Kai

"Thank you your majesty sorry to interrupt you." Kai says to me before leaving. I turn back to Gerda

"Thank you for the help, could you come by again after?" I say to Gerda

"of course your majesty, just call me wherever you need to we all care for you your majesty." Gerda says to me softly.

She was always been like a second mother to me and Anna when our parents died, always there for us I think smiling softly.

Well I got to go see what the council wanted.

* * *

(Unkown POV)

"It's been three years am I right?" A man says to his wife.

"Yes it has but we need to return to Arendelle soon I don't want our daughter to hurt anyone again." The wife replies with worry.

"Yes I know, we'll eventually make it home. Elsa, Anna, mom and dad are coming home." The man says to his wife, starting to work.

 **A/N well that's another one done anyways I'm thinking of another way that I would like to have Elsa's and Anna's parents play out in the story this is just a test of how this might work, tell me what you think about how this is going if you want me to continue this than let me know or if you want me to scrap this idea of Elsa and Anna's parents finding their way back home and as always please R &R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen or it's characters**

* * *

(Anna's POV)

Why did Elsa leave so suddenly I mean like we just fixed everything Arendelle is back to normal, my sister created a living snowman, Olaf and I've been noticing Kristoff seem off right after my sister left to go inside the castle, hmm guess I'll ask him.

"Kristoff? Something wrong?" I ask curious and a little worried

"Huh oh, yes I'm fine Anna." Kristoff replies to me with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Kristoff, I know there's something wrong I can hear the dread in your voice, now tell me what's wrong?" I ask persistently, I have to know now something's wrong.

"Anna just leave it be!" Kristoff snaps at me before continuing

"I-I just need time to cool off." Kristoff says softly before going inside the castle, leaving tears in my eyes and the villagers watching in shock, whispering to one another asking each other what happened, ugh I don't want rumors running throughout Arendelle and cause trouble.

"People of Arendelle." I address the villagers, before continuing.

"We're still tired and exhausted from the events of what just happened with the eternal winter that occurred in the recent events sorry for what just happened just now we just need to rest." I say to the crowd, before saying.

"Sorry again for the events that happened just now, just we're tired and need to rest up, please keep doing what you're doing and have fun." I say to the crowd as they talk to one another hearing a villager saying

"That's right what big event like that would not take a toll on someone, I mean yes this is a fun event that the Queen set up but we still need them to rest up because of said events." This seemed to get the crowd to understand as I leave the courtyard with a little smile on my face.

* * *

(Kristoff POV)

Why? Why did I snap at Anna? I don't know why I did that...What's this feeling..? Guilt, why I feel the same way for Elsa as well as Anna...What's wrong with me...? I-I-I love Anna but...Why do I feel the same for Elsa..? I need to see Bulda about these feelings.

(Trolls valley)

As I'm arriving at the home I grew up in, I see a bunch of boulders, well that's them.

"Hey guys." I call out making the trolls unwrapped themselves before looking around than spotting me.

"Kristoff's home!" The trolls shout out before tackling me to the ground, knocking the air out of me before replying

"Oh hey guys, how are you doing? But could you get off of me first? Can't breathe."I say to my family, running out of breath as they're on top of me.

"Oh sorry Kristoff." Says one of the little trolls which they all get off me, letting me get some air.

"It's alright, where's Bulda?" I ask

"Right here." Bulda replies to me scaring me a bit.

"Oh Bulda you scared me there." I say to her while turning around as I ask her

"Hey Bulda could we talk alone please, I need to ask you something." I ask Bulda, getting a little nervous.

"Why yes of course dear let's go somewhere than to 'talk'." Bulda replies with a soft smile

"Thank you." I thank her as we move to a more quieter area.

"Now, what was the question?" She asks making me turn a little red, but couldn't see it unless you concentrated on looking.

"Well Bulda what I-I-I am asking is you know how I feel for Anna right?" I ask before continuing "the thing is I'm starting to feel the same way towards Elsa as well. That's why I came here Bulda, for advice." I say to her turning into a tomato, with Bulda giving me a surprised, shocked, disbelief look before answering.

"Really Kristoff? You love two different women but doesn't know what to do? Hmm I've never heard of this situation before, but what I would do is just live your life as it is and keep this relationship with Anna dear because who knows what might happen both of these women might 'share' you." Bulda says almost smirking but unknown to them, Grand Pabbie was in the wrong place at the moment hearing their conversation and asked himself 'a harem?' I've heard of it before but never seen it happen before now, hmm what to do, what to do. As Bulda keeps talking to Kristoff.

"Grand Pabbie might be able to help you in this situation, what do you think?" Bulda asks waiting permission to get help.

"Yes Bulda, could you get Grand Pabbie for me please." I said as I gave permission.

"Alright I'll look for Grand Pabbie I'll be right back." Bulda says to me while walking away to look for Grand Pabbie.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Almost done dear?" The wife asks.

"I need some more supplies first before we can work on it some more." The man replies

"Well what kind of supplies do we need?" The wife asks, wondering how much longer it would take.

"Well what I need is-"

 **A/N Ok just finished another chapter, by the way I need names for Elsa and Anna's parents so I'll need to know by Saturday this week, give me names that you would like for me to use in this story please. What did you guys think of this chapter? well if you liked it please R &R and please give me feedback on how this story is developing because I'm still not used to writing this kind of stuff but anyways the new chapter should be on by sunday this week enjoy your week :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own frozen or it's characters**

* * *

(Elsa POV)

After the council called me for a meeting, they're saying that their still a little worried about my powers, ugh I must get used to the council getting like this almost all the time. As I'm walking back to the study feeling exhausted, still wondering in my mind 'what to do with these feelings.' As I'm deep in thought I accidentally bump in my sister, Anna who was walking down the halls with a deep thought look before we bumped into each other.

"Oh sorry just- hey Elsa sorry for bumping into you," Anna says while getting up, dusting herself off.

"No no it's my fault I was in deep thought, not paying attention to my surroundings," I reply also getting up as well, dusting myself off before asking

"What's wrong you seem a little deep in thought," I ask, never seen her like this before.

"Well Elsa it's Kristoff I've been noticing that since you left the courtyard that he was in deep thought, so I need help with this situation I mean like could you do a little favor and help me out with seeing what's wrong with Kristoff, so could you please help me?" Anna asks looking worried, waiting for an answer.

"Ok Anna I'll help," I reply also curious about why Kristoff is like this as well.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, sis." Anna thanks me excited, ready to get this started.

As we head back to the study we plan on how we should confront Kristoff

"So it seems like he goes into thought when you're not around." Anna says to me as we enter the study, making me blush at the thought of Kristoff going into thought about me as I think 'does he like me?' WHAT NO! This shouldn't happen Anna loves Kristoff and Kristoff loves Anna I can't be selfish about this 'what did I get myself into.'

"Elsa? Elsa? Elsa? Anyone in there?" Anna asks snapping me out of my thoughts,

"W-what?" I say red in embarrassment not listening to what Anna was talking about.

"Elsa, is there something wrong?" Anna asks me unknowing she asked the same question again to Kristoff.

"Anna just I'm fine now what was wrong with Kristoff!?" I snapped at Anna not noticing that she was starting to have tears in her eyes.

"YOU'RE JUST ACTING JUST THE SAME AS KRISTOFF!" Anna shouts at me before she runs out of the room crying hard, hearing the study door slam shut, with me in tears as well before thinking 'Kristoff snapped at Anna the same as I did? What am I going to do?'

* * *

(Anna POV)

'First Kristoff, now my own sister? What's going on with everyone?' I ask myself mentally before seeing Gerda along the hallway while running to my room, eyes red from tears luckily Gerda has her back turned so she can't see me I don't want anyone seeing me in the current state I'm in, everyone is worried about me as I don't want anyone to worry about me.

As I make it to my room, no one noticing me along the way I fully break down now, asking myself 'What am I doing? Am I in a way of something?' Now looking at it I see that both Kristoff and Elsa have a deep in thought look. Do they like each other? No, it shouldn't I mean me and Kristoff are a couple now so what should worry about? I mean no one would force us to break up or something.

"Your highness? Are you in there? Supper's about to be done." I hear Kai from the door

"Ok Kai I'll be there shortly, thank you," I replied as I'm calming myself down, still about to break down again.

"You're welcome your highness," Kai says to me before leaving as I fully compose myself before checking if there're signs of my tears.

"Alright, Anna time to go, time to go," I mutter to myself leaving my room heading towards the dining hall. 'Alright time to see what's wrong with both Elsa and Kristoff' I thought before entering the dining hall.

As I enter I see Elsa looking regretful with deep thought as well as Kristoff, 'wow, just wow now they realize how I felt then' I thought to myself before Olaf enters the dining hall, but still, I don't know how a snowman can eat food.

"Hey, guys how are you all doing?" Olaf says to everyone before realizing

"OH did I come at a bad time? No worries come here I'll give you a warm hug to cheer you up." Olaf says again before he walks to me giving me a hug.

"Thank you, Olaf, that's what I needed" I reply giving me some relief before I start keeping an eye on both Kristoff and my sister, they both have a similar way of acting today, now as I take a seat beside Kristoff I glance towards Elsa looking for any reactions. There we go, there it is Elsa looks like she's longing for something like what I'm doing now, I glance towards Kristoff as he also looks at the table, not looking anywhere still looking regretful of what happened earlier today at the courtyard.

"So how was your day today you guys?" I ask before both Kristoff and Elsa both apologize for what happened today.

"Anna I'm sorry for what happened today, I was in deep thought that I snapped at you today." They both say at the same time before they look at each other still in shock of the random occurrence that happened today before they ask,

"you too?" They say again at the exact same time before they blush of saying the exact same thing at the exact same time, both of which I see loving eyes when I look at them. 'Alright that's all I need to see, they long for each other but, I don't want to lose my sister again or Kristoff' *sigh* they both have feelings for one another.

"Hey, you guys," I say snapping them out of their thoughts before continuing,

"I appreciate the fact you're apologizing to me for what happened but what's with the looks that you two share?" I ask them waiting for an explanation.

"Anna w-w-what do you mean?" Elsa stutters with a big blush on her face.

"Anna w-w-w-why would you ask a question like that t-t-t-there's no looks," Kristoff adds stuttering also with a blush on his face. As I'm about to continue my interrogation the servants come in the dining room with plates of food on the trays announcing that supper's prepared.

'Saved by the bell' both Elsa and Kristoff thought before getting their plates and starting to eat.

* * *

(After supper)

(Elsa POV)

That was too close, I never thought that Anna would get to that conclusion so early. As I walk back to my room to rest up for the evening I see Kristoff coming towards me.

"Elsa, could we talk, in private?" Kristoff asks me nervous and making me blush at the thought 'me and Kristoff alone?'

"Y-y-y-yes you may Kristoff please come to the study with me." I stutter making me blush harder at the thought.

As we enter the study Kristoff sits on one of the couches, as he's about to speak

"Look the thing is I-I-I need to tell you something." Kristoff starts stuttering and red making me blush with a desired thought 'is he..? Going to admit these same feeling that I have..?'

"I been noticing that Anna has been watching us, glancing at us every now and then." Kristoff starts again getting some composure as I'm in disappointment of my desirable feelings being only fantasy as he continues.

"The thing is-is the fact that we have to be careful of what we do when we're around each other when Anna's around because the thing-thing is I-I-I love you in the same way as Anna," Kristoff says making my heart stop, frozen taking the information of what Kristoff said

"I-I-I just had to tell you how I feel when I'm around you, it's fine that you don't feel the same way it's just I-" he says to me before I cut him off, kissing him.

"It-it's fine Kristoff I-I-I-I-I have the same feelings for you too as well, I had these feelings when you helped Anna and me during the eternal winter incident I had these feelings since then," I say to Kristoff before panic comes to me.

"W-w-what about Anna? Wh-wh-what will she think? How can this work?!" I say as I feel my powers start acting up, freezing the floor up to the wall before he calms me down.

"Elsa look it'll be fine alright just we're going to work this out somehow okay, just calm down," Kristoff says to me soothingly making sure the ice thaws in the study

"Thank you, Kristoff, for-for calming me down." I thank him, blushing from thinking about how I kissed him.

"N-no problem Elsa it-it's because I love you, I need to be there for you even in your darkest moments," Kristoff says in a loving way before we exit, just to see Gerda in the doorway.

"That's amazing your majesty, you've finally admitted your feelings congrats," Gerda says to us whispering before continuing

"I'll keep quiet about this until your ready to tell Princess Anna you both have feelings to tell her how both of you feel about each other okay?" Gerda whispers to us, before whispering to Kristoff which I couldn't hear,

"Enjoy your little harem there Kristoff," Gerda whispers to Kristoff making sure I didn't hear, making Kristoff blush harder,

smirking making both of us blush before we separate to do our own things before we say to each other

"Let's keep it a secret from Anna for now," I say to Kristoff as he continues

"Until we can both agree to let Anna know how we feel about each other, it is going to be a challenge not being us when Anna's around, I mean I love you and Anna, I don't want to lose either of you two, I love you," Kristoff says before he kisses me.

"I-I love you too Kristoff," I reply stuttering before we separate going to our own rooms for the night.

'He actually loves me as well' I thought to myself excited before thinking once again,

'how will this end up now? Only one way to find out now.' I thought trying to rest for tomorrow's duties.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Alright almost done now." The wife says while packing the items to the makeshift boat.

"Yes, yes it is now we just need enough food to last us the way back to Arendelle and see our daughters again." The man replies before asking the wife.

"Could you check how much food we have, I want to hunt a little extra more before we leave soon."

"Yes, we'll stay a few more days so we could stalk up on food for our trip back home." The wife replies going toward the food stash before saying

"We have enough to last us about a week if we keep going how we are."

"Okay thank you the man replies getting the last of the supplies on the makeshift boat.

"Okay let's retire for the night, goodnight."

"Goodnight," they say to each other before falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N well another chapter done, what did you guys think of it so far? I'm looking for a beta reader for this story so if you want to be a beta reader PM me as soon as possible, I'm still looking for names for Anna and Elsa's parents because I'm planning them to return to Arendelle by chapter 6-7 so I need names by then anyways R &R :) **


End file.
